La Voluntad del Corazón
by Pink Nymphetamine
Summary: UA. Allen Walker vive una vida demasiado extraña para un simple estudiante. Y además de eso, está su constante rivalidad con otro estudiante, Yu Kanda. A veces se pregunta si algún día podrá convertirlo en algo más. -Yullen & Lucky- -Eventualmente LEMON-


**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de este tipo, probablemente me ganaré haters o admiradores. Realmente no sé qué clase de respuesta voy a recibir de la gente. Vamos a ver.**

* * *

**La Voluntad del Corazón**

Por Pink Nymphetamine

**1.**

Otra vez tu compañero de clase te está mirando con intensidad. Un hecho popular dice que si se te queda mirando por más de seis segundos significa que quiere tener sexo contigo o quiere asesinarte. Tú simplemente le respondes con una mueca que sólo harías si trabajaras como un payaso de circo; en resumen, te burlas de su mirada asesina/lasciva.

—¿Qué haces, Allen? ¿Le haces ojitos a tu novio?

—Probablemente no. ¿Cuentas a los sacos de boxeo como novios?

—Yo creo que Yu sería del tipo de chico que se besuquearía con un saco de boxeo.

—¿No es eso una especie de relación abusiva, Lavi?

—Allen, shhh. _Está prohibido aludir que uno de los protagonistas es un abusador_. No es romántico.

—Kanda no es un abusivo… Sólo le gusta pelear.

A veces sientes que Lavi sabe demasiadas cosas. Estar consciente del ambiente a su alrededor debía ser aterrador.

Es muy difícil estudiar en esta escuela. No es como si fueras particularmente estúpido o porque tuvieras flojera, sino porque… ciertas cosas son difíciles de aceptar y tienes que aprender a asumir que son normales. La normalidad es algo escalofriante.

Tu nombre es Allen Walker, tienes 16 años y estudias en la escuela pública de Saint Adam. Era un nombre bastante tonto, en tu opinión, pero probablemente mucho mejor que llamarlo "La Orden Negra". Aquello hubiera sido un nombre completamente ridículo. Sonaría como algo sacado de un fanfic de Universo Alterno, como aquellos en los cuales los protagonistas de una serie de ciencia ficción o fantasía fueran distribuidos convenientemente dentro de una escuela.

Pero por supuesto, esos detalles no son importantes. Definitivamente no eres el protagonista de un cómic de ciencia ficción, tampoco eres víctima de un mediocre intento de organizar un fanfic de Universo Alterno. Sólo eres un adolescente, vas a la escuela, tienes muchos amigos, te pasas varias horas en el internet, y claro, no podría faltar el genérico amor no-correspondido por uno de los imbéciles más grandes de la escuela.

En realidad, no es algo tan genérico: él te odia, tú lo odias, y por fuerzas invisibles que la mente adolescente no es capaz de comprender, tu odio se transformó en amor. Sin ninguna razón aparente. Lo más probable es que sea solamente atracción física, porque el imbécil podría ser el mejor súper modelo andrógino, lo cual en realidad no debería interesarte, porque el amor de verdad no se fija en la apariencia… No, en realidad, sí que te tienes que fijar en su apariencia, porque si Yu Kanda fuera calvo y tuviera barriga cervecera, probablemente nadie consideraría que ocultas sentimientos de amor. La apariencia lo es todo.

Y bueno, aunque te de una erección cada vez que Kanda te abusa verbal y físicamente (_OYE: SHHH, TE DIJE QUE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO ALUDIR ESO_), esas tampoco son las cosas que te dificultan estudiar en la escuela de Saint Adam. En realidad es algo mucho más complicado de lo que aparenta.

Vamos a introducir el primer giro argumental de la historia, en un inútil atentado por hacer la historia un poco más interesante: Tienes el poder de ver a los muertos. No, es decir, cualquier respetable miembro de la sociedad que visite una morgue podría ver a la gente muerta, pero aquí estoy hablando de tu habilidad de ver las figuras espectrales de los fallecidos que no han ido al cielo, asumiendo que tal lugar existe.

A veces te los encuentras en tu propia casa, como el amigable espectro de tu padrastro, el cual fue lo suficientemente genial de no abandonarte después de morir trágicamente arrollado por un carro de payaso de circo. Oh, la ironía.

A veces él pretendía hacerte desayunos y comportarse como un buen padre, pero terminabas haciéndolo tú mismo, porque los miembros inexistentes de un fantasma son incapaces de tocar cualquier objeto físico. Igual, le dabas puntos por intentar.

Cada mañana era igual. Y era placentera. No era como esos animes de Slice of Life en los que siempre te quedarías dormido y llegarías tarde casi todos los días, sólo para llegar justo a tiempo para ver a tu Senpai (_OYE: TAMPOCO ESTAMOS EN JAPÓN, NO HAY NECESIDAD DE USAR ESOS TÉRMINOS, IDIOTA_). Bueno, en realidad no tienes tal cosa como un 'Senpai', pero sí te gusta dirigirle un saludo a tu grupo de amigos cada mañana que llegas. Lenalee Lee iba a ser mencionada en este párrafo también, pero de modo que esta historia va a girar en torno a una relación entre chicos guapos, será mejor cortar el protagonismo de Lenalee. No es por mala onda, tampoco por sexismo, pero Lenalee no es importante en esta historia…

—¿Por qué?

Tranquilízate, ya sé que ella es tu amiga más querida de todas, por eso ella tendrá que aparecer en el momento que sufras de una crisis emocional.

—No me parece. Lenalee es una chica genial…

Allen, yo sólo soy la voz narradora. No se supone que debas de estar consciente de mi existencia. Yo tengo el poder aquí, así que mejor olvida que alguna vez cuestionaste mi autoridad. Por favor.

Convenientemente, olvidas la existencia de esos párrafos, regresas a tu rutina escolar y decides encontrarte con Yu Kanda en patio de la escuela. Sobre el cemento de este insalubre lugar de juegos se ha derramado mucha de tu sangre, y posiblemente has perdido dos muelas en una ocasión. No entendías porqué, pero te encanta pelear contra él. Sientes que puedes ganarle. Cuando sientes la victoria rozar las yemas de tus dedos, te sientes tan vivo. Eres un masoquista, Allen, ¿te das cuenta, adolescente estúpido?

Suena la campana del término del receso, pero él nunca se apareció. Era extraño que él faltara. Nunca te había dejado plantado.

No se supone que te debas de preocupar por sólo una falta, pero aun así lo haces, porque eres un masoquista y habías planeado por mucho tiempo llevar este duelo al siguiente nivel. Aunque él te hubiera rechazado, la expresión en su rostro lo hubiera valido.

—Allen, por fin logré arreglármelas para aparecer en la historia.

Tu mejor amiga logró burlarse de la vigilancia narrativa, pero de eso no estás consciente— No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, pero, bien por ti, Lenalee.

—Tengo entendido que buscas a Kanda, ¿verdad? Durante el receso le ocurrió algo en el pasillo, por lo tanto no pudo atenderte. Parecía estar deprimido.

—Lenalee, para ti todos están deprimidos. —No se puede negar que puedes ser un verdadero saco de idiotez cuando te lo propones, Allen.

—Hay que asumir lo peor si se trata de Kanda, ¿no es así? La depresión es una de las enfermedades más comunes y también de las más solicitadas para este tipo de situaciones. Hagas lo que hagas, no deberías agitar su estado emocional

—¿Situaciones?... No creo que sea buena idea aprovecharse de su debilidad para hacer un impacto en su vida. No sé si lograré que él me golpee o se suicide. ¡Quizás hará ambas cosas!

—¡Eso sería terrible! Aunque dudo mucho que Kanda sea capaz de cometer un _seppuku_ samurái, ya que él no es samurái de ninguna manera, estoy instintivamente preocupada por su él… Por mucho que ciertas personas utilicen esta razón para despreciarme, tendré que ir contigo a supervisar tu confesión, incluso servir de mediadora si llega a hacer falta. Uno nunca sabe.

—Por favor, Lenalee… No es como si por alguna razón tu intervención va a activar sentimientos románticos entre los tres. No tendría sentido.

—Nunca dije que algo así sucedería. Pero las mujeres protagonistas suelen tener efectos extraños en la opinión de un fandom —Por favor detente, Lenalee— . Tuve que hacer que me extirparan los lagrimales, porque si lloro por alguna causa perfectamente justificable, me llamarán llorona otra vez. Ya sabemos de antemano cómo funciona la misoginia internalizada.

—… No te sienta muy bien ser sarcástica.

—Lo sé. Pero en este pequeño segmento_ OoC_, valió la pena romper con mi personaje. —Lenalee está hablando de cosas extrañas, no le hagas caso, Allen.

—Muy bien… eso fue raro. Sólo vayamos a buscar a Kanda. ¿De verdad te extirpaste los lagrimales?

—No, Allen. Ya se acabó el segmento _OoC_.

De modo que Lavi no es el único completamente consciente del poder de romper la 4ta Pared, voy a tomarme las libertades de manipular tu entorno tanto como me sea posible, Allen. Lo siento. Por ahora estas andando tomado de la mano con Lenalee, cruzando los caminos del prado de azúcar, caminos de arcoíris construidos por los suspiros de cuatrocientos trece millones de amigo tomándose las manos de forma amistosa sin una pizca de romance.

Definitivamente es un camino extraño, lo puedes evitar notarlo Allen, pero el arcoíris desaparecerá justo cuando llegues al anillo medio del séptimo círculo del infierno, justo donde Yu Kanda reside, por alguna razón perfectamente justificable.

La arboleda roja se extiende hasta donde tus ojos pueden ver, pero finalmente distingues a una figura alta y negra varada en medio del único sendero iluminado por tenue luz blanca. Es una aparición lo suficientemente convincente, así que aceleras el paso llamando su nombre.

—Kanda, ¿por qué no te apareciste en el receso?

Lentamente la silueta negra vuelve su rostro de sombras hacia ti, pero no puedes diferenciarlo lo suficiente como para ver la luz de sus ojos. Lenalee se pierde entre las ramas rojas del vasto bosque, pero no desaparece, porque recuerda que ella está ahí para asegurarse de que nada extremadamente malo sucederá entre tú y Kanda. Una improbable tensión sexual comienza a brotar de ti… o no.

—Tan noble como siempre, aunque estas consciente de que probablemente eres el hombre a quien más detesto en el mundo. Eres mi rival, no mi amigo.

—Sí, soy tu rival. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por tu bienestar. Si no estás bien, entonces no eres un rival digno, Kanda.

Kanda resopló en forma de burla, ¿qué le parece tan gracioso?—Estaría conmovido en silencio, y de hecho estoy sorprendido de estar hablando ahora mismo, pero… no entiendo por qué estoy impulsado a compartir mis pensamientos más íntimos contigo. —Casualmente su mano está temblando sobre la empuñadura de su espada, la cual por puro fin de estética literaria, él carga en su costado.

—¿Vale la pena?

—No seas imbécil —Kanda ni siquiera se está poniendo de su parte, el bastardo incluso se está riendo con desdén— . ¿Tú y yo? Un romance no sería lo más sano. Estaría mal, porque siempre habría algo en ti que yo desprecie. Y tú, en lugar de amarme sinceramente sólo sentirías pena por mí. Si quieres una relación saludable con una persona, ése no puedo ser yo.

Tu probable confesión de amor acaba de ser despachada de la forma más fría e inteligente posible, ¿qué vas a hacer, Allen?

—… Estoy de acuerdo.

En un giro inesperado, aceptaste con facilidad el argumento de Kanda. Aunque se supone que deberías de sufrir una crisis emocional y de un corazón roto, resultas ser lo suficientemente maduro, porque, seamos realistas: tu mundo no necesita girar en torno a un amor no correspondido.

Tan siquiera te gustaría pelear contra Kanda, para reforzar la virtuosa rivalidad que has sostenido con él por tanto tiempo.

—Todavía no estoy de humor para hacerte papilla, Brote de Habas. Voy a golpearte la cara para otra ocasión.

Así está mejor.

Pero… ¿qué hace Lenalee parada detrás de ti usando lo que parece ser una máscara de papel que asimila el rostro de un... gato?

—¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Estás deprimido? —Su voz suena casi hueca detrás de la máscara. Esto es algo incómodo, Allen.

—Lenalee, no tenías que esconderte. Hubiera sido mucho más razonable si hubieras estado presente desde un principio —Kanda pregunta— . ¿Y por qué llevas ésa máscara?

—_Miaou._ Estamos en un universo en el cual mi presencia es reducida a un personaje genérico y poco interesante. Además, yo creí que Allen iba a decirte algo importante.

Kanda hace una mueca bastante desagradable— Yo sé lo que iba a decirme. La respuesta iba a ser sí.

—¿De verdad? —No pareces lo suficientemente entusiasmado, Allen. Ni siquiera estás sonrojado de la forma _uke_ requerida.

—No soy estúpido. La maldición también me está afectando a mí. De haber sido una confesión normal yo no tendría otra opción más que aceptar los avances románticos del Brote de Habas. Pero simplemente no puedo. Soy capaz de respetarlo, pero mi corazón no funciona de ésa manera. Tal vez funcionaría si fuera una situación diferente, pero no estamos en ése caso.

—Pues eres verdaderamente admirable si eres capaz de pelear en contra de la maldición, Miaou.

—No podré aguantarla por mucho más tiempo. Eventualmente los hilos invisibles de la trama querrán que haga cosas indignas con éste imbécil.

Haz cruzado los brazos, sosteniendo una sonrisa arrogante— Si ése es el caso, puedes confiar en mí que voy a patearte el trasero cuando lo intentes.

—Más te vale.

—¿Y saben qué va a pasar conmigo, _Miaou_? No, ¿saben qué? No me digan. Creo que lo sé muy bien.

Observas que tu amiga trepa a las ramas rojas de la arboleda— ¿Lenalee?

—Allen, voy a irme por un tiempo, pero hagas lo que hagas, piensa en mí tanto como puedas, incluso mencióname en cada conversación que se te presente. Si no lo haces, no sé por cuánto tiempo podré seguir siendo relevante.

—Muy bien, ¿pero a dónde vas?

—… No puedo decirte. Pero volveré, Allen. También me verás de nuevo, Kanda.

—De acuerdo.

—_Miaou_.

Lenalee se marcha, más bien desaparece de la trama de forma inesperada. Pero supongo que harás lo que ella te pidió, si es que eso sirve de algo. Tenías tu vista tan fija en el tramo de pintura verde que dejó a su paso que no te percataste de que Kanda también había desaparecido.

No te alarmas, porque los lugares extraños y solitarios no son algo con lo que no hayas lidiado antes. La soledad no te molesta.

Pero escuchas los llantos de alguien. Sollozos pausados y temblorosos, y te das cuenta de que esos sonidos conmueven tu corazón. No importaba si eran los sonidos de un chico o una chica, pero te inspiraban tanta melancolía que no podías detener a tu espíritu solidario a investigar de dónde provenía, dentro de este bosque pintado de carmesí, que obviamente no es sangre. No hay que ser demasiado poéticos en la descripción de este lugar, esto no es una historia de terror.

Entonces caminas con el corazón encogido y con los ojos abiertos. No tienes idea de dónde provienen los demás murmullos ajenos al llanto. Eran murmullos sutiles e indescifrables que sólo podías identificar como suspiros de personas que en realidad no están ahí. ¿Ya habíamos abordado el tema en el cual eres capaz de hacer contacto con los fantasmas de los muertos?

¿Sí? Bueno, entonces prosigamos. El camino que te conducía a la fuente de los sollozos te trae de vuelta al patio de la escuela. Las paredes exteriores están derramando pintura naranja. Puedes ver la forma del fantasma flotando en la esquina del patio, quien es obviamente el sujeto que te atrajo con sus lamentos. Toda forma fantasmal tiene la apariencia arquetípica del espectro sin piernas con sólo una larga cola que asimila a una serpiente; cielos, ser fantasma debe ser una tortura si no estás feliz con un cuerpo así.

—¿Señorita? ¿Le puedo ayudar?

La señorita fantasma levanta su rostro y mira a tu dirección. Su rostro está ceñido por el dolor y la ira que debía sentir. Sus ojos pintados de sangre te miran por unos segundos, y entonces ella te da la espalda. Notas que hay cadenas flotando a su alrededor, aparentemente rotas por algo.

—No puedes ayudarme, joven. Agradezco que me hayas notado y que reconozcas que necesito consuelo… pero no me lo merezco y no hay nadie que pueda hacerme sentir mejor.

—No puedo evitarlo. Desde siempre puedo ver fantasmas. Yo vivo con el fantasma de mi padre, así que siento que es cosa mía querer hablar con los muertos… perdón si la he hecho sentir incómoda con mi insistencia.

—Está bien. Yo… sólo soy un alma atormentada. Mi único objeto es el de llorar y sentirme mal por mí misma y hacer sufrir a las personas que alguna vez amé.

Oh, eso es de verdad triste. Deberías de darle un abrazo, Allen… Pero veo que sólo te limitas a extender tu mano para tratar de tocar su hombro, lo cual no puedes hacer porque ella es un espectro.

—No tiene que ser así. No tienes que, si tanto te disgusta tu rol.

—No, no entiendes. No es algo que yo pueda controlar. Yo sólo sirvo para causar dolor. Sólo soy un elemento de tragedia, un complemento para que el otro protagonista se sienta mal acerca de su tormentoso pasado. Sólo soy un mal recuerdo para él.

—… ¿De quién estamos hablando?

—Yu.

—¿Kanda? ¿Eres algo así como su novia muerta?

—No necesariamente. A veces puedo ser hombre, a veces puedo estar viva. A veces puedo ser un amor condenado al fracaso. Pero el punto es que sólo puedo existir encadenada a él… Ahora las cadenas se han roto… No tardaré en desaparecer. Tengo miedo.

—Eso no es justo. Deberías ser capaz de existir sin estar encadenada a alguien más.

—¿Pero qué valor tengo si no puedo ser de él? ¿Quién más va a amarme?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—… Me conocen como "Alma".

Has violado las leyes de la lógica que rigen este universo al tomar los hombros del fantasma, y las miras a los ojos con la dulzura que me hubiera gustado que emplearas hace un par de minutos con alguien más.

—Alma. Escucha, tú no debes de terminar así. No mereces ser olvidada. No mereces desaparecer. Tú mereces ser amada. Nunca pienses que tu razón de ser es sólo ser un interés romántico. Eres mejor que eso; mucho, mucho mejor que eso.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Si de algo sirve, yo te amo— Dios mío, acabas de dar la sonrisa más tierna del mundo a alguien que no parece _seme_— . Pero no te conformes con mi cariño. Más que nada, ámate a ti misma, Alma.

Y ella sonríe también. Es una monada— … Gracias. Pero aun así… me gustaría buscar a Yu. Quiero hablar con él. Quiero hacerle saber que todo estará bien.

—¿Y él te quiere?

Alma sacude los hombros— Me preocuparía si todavía lo hiciera.

—Bueno… hace poco lo vi por el bosque —caes en la repentina noción de que el bosque ya no está detrás de ti, de forma insospechable— … Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si quieres.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Soy el único en este lugar que puede ver fantasmas, ¿qué más puedo hacer que ofrecerle mi ayuda a un fantasma?

Tienes el valor para cumplir tus palabras, así que gustosamente extiendes tu mano a la dama. Y así comienza la amistad de amor platónico más hermosa y sincera del universo alterno.

* * *

Vamos a retroceder en el tiempo, antes del inicio de la historia.

Ahora eres Lavi Bookman. Así es, tu apellido es "Bookman" porque no suena demasiado mal, y además sería chocante si fueras el único personaje de la historia sin un apellido. Muy bien, como decía: Tu nombre es Lavi Bookman, tienes 16 años y estudias en la misma escuela inservible a la que asisten todos tus demás amigos y enemigos kármicos de un universo alterno.

Por supuesto, eres un joven muy especial, y estás perfectamente consciente de la verdadera naturaleza del mundo que te rodea. No es algo muy bonito. Por eso pasas la mayor parte del tiempo perdiéndote en escenarios alegóricos que no tienen sentido aparente (y probablemente no tienen sentido). El mundo de muros de plástico púrpura se cierne alrededor tuyo, pero tu respiración es normal.

Habías contemplado el arbusto de mariposas de papel por un largo rato, quizás esperando a que entrara en combustión espontánea, pero aquello sólo sucede cuando algo bueno sucede.

—Entonces, ¿si las mariposas se incendiaran, el mundo sería destruido?

No, Lavi. Tu percepción de "bueno" es bastante diferente a la que ha sido generalizada. Si el mundo es destruido, eso no sería "algo bueno".

—Con tu cinismo no me dejas a entender lo que en verdad quieres lograr aquí. Tu poder se está debilitando, poco a poco estamos rompiendo el cascarón de esta horrenda realidad, y seremos libres de vivir lejos de ésas estúpidas reglas.

Lavi, ésas reglas son necesarias para contar una historia agradable y atractiva. Estás arruinando el segmento que preparé para ti con tu tedioso razonamiento. Resérvalo para cuando tengas un conflicto amoroso con— _¿Con quién? ¿Con Yu Kanda? ¿O quisieras pintarme en una relación manipulativa con Tyki Mikk? ¿Quieres hacer de mi sufrimiento algo romántico?_

Obviamente eres difícil de manejar. Por supuesto que tengo que emparejarte con Tyki Mikk, el tipo que es evidentemente mayor que tú y tiene una personalidad dividida, si no, violenta. Además que es muy guapo. No hay nada más que discutir.

—¿Y si me niego?

Tyki Mikk aparece en escena, emergiendo del suelo de plástico como un majestuoso y sensual diablo. Tyki te ha atrapado en sus manos con gran facilidad, porque casualmente él ahora es un gigante de veinte metros. No trates de pelear, Lavi. Hagamos las cosas bien, y entonces será posible que tengas un final feliz.

—¡No puedes obligarme a ser feliz teniendo una relación con alguien que probablemente me va a violar! ¡Tu maldita forma de construir el romance es retorcida y sólo estás dando la enferma impresión de que esto no es algo malo!

—Lavi… shhh. No voy a violarte.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No se supone que debas de sentir algo por mí! ¡No lo intentes!

Tyki ignora tus plegarias (_NO SON PLEGARIAS, CÁLLATE_) e introduce su enorme dedo dentro de tu pecho.

—Lo siento.

—Tyki, no te atrevas. No. Sé que también estás consciente de que algo marcha mal, pero preferiría que me llenaras de odio antes de convencerme que sientes algo de simpatía por mí.

El plástico está derritiéndose, las mariposas están volviéndose carbón, y el líquido está cayendo sobre el gigante sensual. Oh, está quemándolo. Pero a ti sólo te está ahogando. Te sumerges en un mar de plástico.

Este es precisamente el problema de narra un evento futuro antes que el pasado: no sabes qué tipo de consecuencias podrías crear para el siguiente capítulo, si es que hay siguiente capítulo. Aunque bien, es evidente que el poder que tienes puede ser utilizado a favor de la trama, Lavi. Todavía podemos poner la historia en la dirección correcta… mientras no hables demasiado.

No está bien si cuestionas los clichés. La gente adora los clichés.

Pero quizás, tienes razón. Este poco humilde narrador es demasiado cínico. Quizás estoy comenzando a cuestionar el cliché y todo lo que implica.

—Estás loco si crees que puedes convertirte en el héroe de tu propio fanfic. Si te insertas a ti mismo en la historia, vas a eliminar todo el propósito.

Lavi, por favor, se supone que estás siendo bañado en plástico caliente. Tu cerebro está siendo lavado de forma en la cual seas cooperativo con la historia. Deja de romper la 4ta pared, por el amor de Dios.

* * *

**N/A: Sí, los he engañado, los he traicionado, y FUCK YES, quizás no me arrepiento de hacerlo. **

**Pero, para que quede claro, el Narrador y yo NO somos la misma persona. El Narrador no es ni siquiera una persona. El Narrador es una mentalidad con personalidad propia. El Narrador es sólo una entidad que se divide entre el asco hacia el fanfiction y la amarga aceptación de ideas ampliamente respetadas en cualquier fandom.  
**

**Me he inspirado en el juego "OFF" al momento de escribir. Si eres familiar con el juego en cuestión, ya habrás reconocido ciertas referencias.**


End file.
